New Year's Celebration
by TwoCute
Summary: Dib decides to celebrate his New Year's with his favourite alien. One-shot. Rated M, for alcohol.


**A New Year's gift!**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes! X3**

It was a couple hours until it was New Years and in a silent house were the sounds of a television and a teenaged girl grunting over a game. Added to the noise was a sigh from an 19 year-old paranormal investigator. Dib Membrane. While every single other teen, except Zim, was partying their heads off, Dib sat in his room, surrounded by various food items and wrappings of foods that crease to exist.

Every New Year's Eve, Dib pigged out. It was a thing he developed years ago when he got tired of doing nothing for the occasion. Dib had just finished a bowl of teriyaki noodles and he reached over to grab an expensive chocolate bar when he thought of something.

'_I wonder what Zim is doing…'_

Zim has been on earth for almost 10 years and he never once mentioned anything about what he did for New Years. Maybe he hated the holiday like every other human thing. The alien still hated earth even if he decided not to take over it, a shocking discovery for Dib. Zim went to university and so did Dib and Dib made sure to attend the same university as Zim, just in case! Plus they both went to major in science. Dib still loved the paranormal but he went into science to please his dad, Zim went into science because it was the only subject he could tolerate.

"I'm sure Zim wouldn't mind me stopping by for a bit…maybe we could go somewhere…" Dib mused as he moved all the junk on his bed. The human stood up and realized how small his room was now. Then he headed to his closet to pick out a sweater. On the side door he saw his old, tattered up trench coat and smiled nostalgically.

After Dib grabbed his wallet, he went downstairs.

"I'm going out Gaz, happy New Year's." He said as he put his shoes on and grabbed his new leather jacket.

"Uh-huh." Gaz grunted absentmindedly.

It was freezing out, making Dib want to head back inside his house but he kept walking to Zim's odd yet unique house. Dib has grown a little attached to the weird irken and sometimes he feels like he's friends with the alien and at his most desperate times, Dib wished the alien was his…boyfriend. Dib shook his head at the thought, Zim would never do something so crazy. Dib never thought he was gay…he just had a thing for Zim. That's all.

Finally Dib reached the green boy's house and walked up the pathway. The gnomes didn't shoot at him since Zim deactivated them a while ago. Dib knocked on the door and waited. He heard footsteps step hard against the floor as if someone wasn't happy to be moving, then he saw Zim's 'I'm not happy to have moved' expression on his face.

"I knew it was you, filthy human." Zim said in false hatred. Dib knew Zim didn't hate him as much anymore because Zim told him that he enjoyed him more than any other human on earth, which was the greatest complement coming from Zim.

Dib smiled awkwardly. "Hey, Zim, happy New Year's."

"It's not New Year's yet, Dib-stink." Zim stated with a blank face. Dib stared at the other and pushed his way into the house, Zim protested but let him in.

"What are you doing?" Zim asked in slight amusement. Dib looked at the alien, a little embarrassed.

"you wanna like go out somewhere?" Dib asked with his hand stretching the back of his head. The human felt like he was asking the other boy on a date.

"Eh? You want to go out…?" Zim asked in confusion as he looked to the window.

"Yeah, we should celebrate a little." Dib said sheepishly, hoping Zim wouldn't reject him.

"Hmmm, this _is_ a day of celebration…" Zim thought hard. "And Zim _is_ not doing anything…" he thought even more hard. "And it _is_ with the Dib…"

Dib swallowed thickly but things looked as if they were going to be ok.

"No." came Zim's answer.

"No…" Dib said in defeat.

"Zim has no time to celebrate humany holiday stuff of doocky." Zim walked by, giving Dib a dismissive flick with his wrist.

"Oh, come on Zim! Just once wouldn't kill you!" Dib whined.

Zim stopped in the middle of his tracks and sighed, turning on his heel and leaning on the wall separating his living room from his kitchen. "And tell Zim why you want to celebrate with him?"

Dib shrugged his shoulders. "Because Zim is amazing?" Dib tried to flatter the other with a slightly charming smile for good measure.

Zim rolled his alien eyes but smiled. "Zim enjoys that answer so I guess I could 'hang out' with you." He said with air quotations. Dib raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the air quotations?" Dib asked in suspicion. Zim got out his contacts and wig, placing the items gently onto his features to cover them up and walked by Dib to get his pink and purple jacket.

"No reason Dib-thing." Zim said as he pulled his coat on. Dib muttered 'whatever' and they went outside. Zim crossed his arms over his chest.

"So where will you be taking Zim this late at night?" Zim asked as if he was forced to go.

"Um we could go to a pub or something." Dib said as they began walking down the street.

"Like a…bar?" Zim said in a voice of disgust.

"Kind of. We should drink a bit, you know." Dib smiled a little at the thought of Zim being drunk.

"Zim doesn't want to do such stupid things!" the green boy protested.

"You have your wallet right?" Dib asked, ignoring Zim's protest.

"Yes, why?" Zim asked, annoyed that Dib had ignored his protest.

"Good, you'll need to for when we get into the bar." Dib said, smiling wickedly. Zim huffed.

The downtown area was filled with humans, more than half of them were drunk out of their minds. Zim cringed as a few of them gave him looks he couldn't quite name. Zim wrapped his arms around Dib's leather encased one. Dib raised an eyebrow but let it go.

After searching for a pub that wasn't as full as all the others, the boys showed their IDs and went to go sit somewhere far away from any humans. Being New Year's Eve, a lot of the drunk humans were a bit more 'friendly' when it came to new comers. Both boys received many harsh pats on the backs and many unwanted slaps on the butt. Zim yelped and clung to Dib even more when he was being violated.

Finally, the boys found a place to sit and Zim hissed about how horribly terrible that was and Dib just laughed as a pretty little waitress took their orders. Dib asked for a bowl of nachos and two beers, he even paid for it all and Zim raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"Why did you pay for Zim if this is just hanging out, human?" He asked with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"What? You think I'm taking you out on a date just because I paid for everything?" Dib asked, his face felt hot a little since he didn't know Zim knew so much about dates.

Zim nodded and leaned back. "It happens all the time on TV. Some poor sap likes a girl and tells her he wants to 'hang out' but really it is a date!" Zim explained with the air quotations around date again.

Dib shook his head in pure amusement. "So I'm the poor sap pretending to 'hang out' with you, but really I'm taking you out on a date?"

Zim thought hard, narrowed his eyes then nodded again. Dib laughed out loud and Zim narrowed his eyes again. The nachos came along with the drinks and Dib thanked the waitress then looked at Zim, who was still glaring at him.

"You watch too much TV, space boy. Plus we're both guys so-"

Zim cut the other male off. "So?"

Dib stared at Zim. The alien looked a little…mad? "So…it's different." He grabbed a chip and dipped it in sauce.

"How so, males can ask males out." Zim pointed out crossly. He was getting worked up about Dib's thoughts towards gays.

"I know that, they can also do lots of other stuff, why are you getting pissy over this?" Dib asked slightly annoyed at the glare Zim was giving him. Then Zim grabbed a chip and eat it.

"Just saying, you humans have the inability to accept things that are different." Zim scoffed. Dib blinked a few times. He wanted to ask Zim if he was a homosexual, the idea was out there but then again, Zim was out there. Instead, Dib grabbed Zim's drink, opened it then handed it to him. Zim looked at the offered drink with wide eyes.

"You're stressed, drink." Dib said with a smile. Zim narrowed his eyes but then took the drink and chugged a bit. Dib didn't expect Zim to do that. Zim slammed the drink on the table, smiled a bit and took a handful of nachos. Dib laughed at the other and did the same.

About an hour later, the two were almost as drunk as the rest of the humans. Dib ordered more beer and Zim asked for chicken strips. They ate and laughed for no reason and drank more. Zim kept trying to get up but Dib, the less influenced one, forced the other male back down.

"Why do you keep getting up, Zim?" Dib asked, trying to concentrate. Zim on the other hand, was so drunk, he swayed and wobbled with the bottle in his tiny hands, saying random things that crossed his mind without a care in the world.

"That guy! Right there! You see him Dib! He's…Yeah, he's reeeeeeally hawt…hehe." The irken laughed at his own statement. Dib laughed, he was already used to Zim pointing out all the 'hawt' humans, even a few girls took the drunk irken's interest. There was no doubt about it, Zim was gay and Dib felt good about knowing that.

"You already pointed him out, Zim. What about…that guy?" Dib pointed to the guy who had his arm around a girl. Zim narrowed his eyes as if he couldn't see then he flopped onto the table. Dib jumped a bit. "Zim?"

"You, human, is just…haha…just great." Zim said in a voice unfamiliar to Dib.

"Zim, you're drunk." Dib pointed out and chuckled like a school girl.

"And you're smexeh~" the alien said with his face still mushed against the table as he tried to point at Dib. Dib swatted the waving arm and it flopped down. Zim sat up and drank more of his beer but realized it was empty, he made a frustrated noise then looked at Dib, swaying.

"More Dib- thing!" Zim whined, waving the empty bottle in Dib's face for emphasis. Dib frowned.

"I think you're done Zim, if you keep drinking, I'll have to stop cause one of us will have to be a little sober to walk home." Dib said all in a rush, his head felt dizzy. Dib didn't care that he referred to Zim's house being home, he was too drunk to care of course.

"Fiiiine, human." Zim slurred out and waved his hand franticly to get the waitress' attention.

"Zim! What are you doing? I just said no!" Dib said trying to put the alien's hand down but failing miserably.

"Can I help you?" the women asked.

"Yes! Yes, you can! 5 more…beers please!" Zim said while Dib tried to shut his mouth, Zim would just lick the human's fingers, making Dib laugh for a reason unknown to himself. The lady gave the boys a worried look.

"Um why don't you guys wait, the countdown will be starting soon." She suggested.

"Yes, that would be-heheh-fine!" Dib told her.

"Nooo, Zim wants mo-" Zim was interrupted as Dib finally got his whole hand over the alien's mouth.

The lady giggled and walked away.

Zim started at the human and removed his hand to reach out and lick the human's cheek. Dib gasped at first but when started laughing.

"Zim! Hahaa! S-stop! That's hahahah gross! Gross!" Dib yelled in amusement. The feeling of Zim's tongue felt erotic on Dib's skin then Zim backed back and laughed.

"On Irk…" he thought. "Licking was considered to be a strong show of affection." The alien said chuckling as he wobbled here and there.

"God Zim, you have to get drunk more often!" Dib said while wiping his face and laughing. Zim laughed with the human. Then the countdown started and everyone shouted as the numbers decreased…

"_10!"_

"_9!"_

"_8!"_

"_7!"_

"_6!"_

"_5!"_

"_4!"_

"_3!"_

"_2!"_

"_1!"_

"_HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!" _Everyone shouted.

It was dark and quite inside Zim's base until vicious rattling was heard at the front door. Soon after, a drunk beyond belief Zim stumbled through, clinging to a drunk Dib. They both had another drink to go.

Dib struggled with opening the door since Zim was distracting him so much but when Dib got it opened, he slammed it shut and throw himself against it, plus the other male's body attached it him weighed the human down.

Zim's legs were tightly wrapped around Dib's waist and his hands roamed all over the human's skull then pressed against his cheeks as his kissed the human as hard as he could. Dib managed to keep the alien up with his arms perched under Zim's butt, rubbing it occasionally. Dib kissed Zim back just as hard as the alien did; their tongues wrestled each other as the boys panted and moaned. Zim racked his fingers through Dib's hair and pulled at the roots, making Dib's head go back but the kissing never stopped. A trail of saliva connected the two as their tongues danced around each other in the air before being thrust back into the other's mouth.

Sudden the ground on which Dib was standing on began to sway and the human tried to balance the two but they ended up on the ground in a heap, ending the hard-core making out they were doing. Both boys groaned when they hit the hard floor and Zim sat up, rubbed his head while Dib laid on the floor with a heated look on his face.

"Wow Zim…" Dib said breathlessly. Zim turned to look at the human but the quick action had him falling back onto the floor.

"Did we just…" Zim said, trying to think of what they did.

"Make-out? Yup." Dib answered Zim's unfinished question.

"Disgusting." Zim said and Dib laughed and sat up.

"Do you have a bed?" Dib asked the other boy, who was lying on the floor like a dead animal on the side of a road.

"Don't even think about it human." Zim said in a threatening voice, which wasn't that threatening since he was too drunk to even sound threatening.

"I didn't mean it like that! Geez! I'm dead tired." Dib said as he tried not to fall back onto the floor. Zim shifted his head to get a better look at Dib.

"Lies…you wanna sleep with Zim…admit to your desires…hyuuuman…" Zim said with difficulty due to being way too drunk. The alien sounded like he was about to pass out.

Dib chuckled softly. "Yes, Zim, I want to sleep with you so can you tell me where your bed is." Dib said, enthralled by Zim's behaviour. The alien was so cute when he was drunk.

Zim tried to sit up and when he finally did, he fell on top of Dib's lap. "Carry Zim and Zim shall lead." He muttered into Dib's thigh. Dib sighed and picked the alien up. It took some time but Dib managed and Zim pointed to where the human would be taking them.

After 20 minutes of walking/wobbling, they finally reached their destination. Deep within Zim's base was a small room with a round, pink bed. Or maybe it was red; neither boys could tell or cared. Dib dropped the drunken alien onto the bed and began to take off his shoes and leather coat. Zim watched through half-lidded eyes.

"Undress Zim, human…undresser slave…monkey…" Zim said as he pointed at Dib. Dib rolled his eyes and helped Zim out of his jacket. They went under the covers and Zim clung the human for the fifth time that night.

"Good night, Zim." Dib said quietly and Zim nodded his head against Dib's chest. "Happy New Years." Dib said, more quietly this time and Zim nodded again. The boys were out like lights the next minute.

**Happy New Year's! 8D**


End file.
